


I Wish I Could Tell You

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, based off a tumblr prompt, kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Prompt: things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear





	I Wish I Could Tell You

Adora wasn’t supposed to be in here, Catra knew that much. After all, the rebellion’s hero watching a former Horde Soldier? It didn’t matter that Catra had almost gotten herself killed to take down the bot that had been targeting She Ra. Honestly, she couldn’t see it changing anything. 

Which is why she found it strange to be in the Brightmoon infirmary without being cuffed to the bed.

Catra kept her eyes closed, but she could still tell Adora was here. The patterns of her walking weren’t to distinctive, but she could still tell. Also, she could smell her. Not in a bad way though. Catra just had a strong sense of smell.

A hand touched Catra’s. Adora must be checking for a pulse.

“Hey Catra,” She heard the blonde start.

“I, uh- I know you can’t hear me right now, which is why I wanted to talk a bit. I’ve got a few things to tell you, and I think practicing never hurt anyone.”

“Do you remember when we were in the Horde as kids? Even though you clearly hated it there, you stayed. I know you were more than capable of running away, but you never did. And I guess I’ve been thinking about that. I was- it’s a good thing you’re sleeping or you’d never let me hear the end of this- I was hoping you stayed for me. Because, when I first found the sword and I learned what the Horde was doing, for a second, I considered staying with you. And I thought, maybe, if you stayed for me all those years ago, you feel the same way I do-”

“Catra, I- nope not doing this. I can’t tell you any of this. No, you’d laugh and then we couldn’t be friends again. And I really miss being friends with you. I’m just... gonna pretend I don’t feel the way I do. And we can try being friends. I really hope your unconscious mind doesn’t remember this.” Soft boot patterns walking away. Adora had left and now Catra had to think about this.

Adora felt the same way she did, and she didn’t want to confess.


End file.
